Once Upon A Elsword 2!
by Leon Venxus
Summary: We are back! Once Upon A Elsword 2 takes 1 year afterr the time of Once Upon A Elsword, with new characters! and more stories! AND MORE!
1. Prologue

_**Once Upon a Elsword 2.0**_

 _ **Characters:**_

 _ **Elsword**_

 _ **Aisha**_

 _ **Chung**_

 _ **Raven**_

 _ **Add(Originally a Villian but now good(ANTI-Hero Clean freak)**_

 _ **Elesis**_

 _ **Kyuuba(OC)**_

 _ **Mikatakuzu(InfinityEls's OC)**_

 _ **LuCiel?(Maybe)**_

 _ **Leon(Other OC except this character i would use if i were to put myself in the game/fanfiction)**_

 _ **Things im gonna go through**_

 _ **Ok first of all instead of having them all in the same house, were gonna make it so that they aren't, Some things are gonna be different to create a hopefully funnier Story AND The First Book will be Much longer and even though I HATE FROZEN SO MUCH im gonna added a parody except its called FLAMED.**_

 _ **Book 1 (PT1)**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _ **1 Year after the events of the original Once upon a ELSWORD**_

 _ **"BREAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKFEEEEESSTT!" said Elesis.**_

 _ **"ZzZzzzzZZzZZZZzzzz" Elsword snored.**_

 _ **":/... BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKFEEEEEEEEESSSSSTTT!" Elesis said.**_

 _ **"zzZZZzzzZZzzzZzzZZZzzzz" Elsword snored again.**_

 _ **" gaaah" Elesis said.**_

 _ **Elesis walked to Elsword's bedroom, went right up to his ear and...**_

 _ **"BRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKFFFEEEEEESSSSSSSTTTTTT" Elesis said.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"OW... OW ... OK OK IM UP" Elsword said.**_

 _ **Elsword & Elesis ate breakfest soon they met up with the others.**_

 _ **As Soon as they met up with the others a big earthquake happened.**_

 _ **"What the bhell is happening" Aisha Said**_

 _ **"SOMEBODY HOLD ME!" Leon as jump hoping for someone to catch him. But nobody caught him so he fell.**_

 _ **"WHAT!? Its so loud" Elsword said.**_

 _ **than all of sudden it stop.**_

 _ **"That was weird" Raven said.**_

 _ **"Guys look! Outside its a portal" Kyuuba said.**_

 _ **"What!?" Elsword said as he rushed to the window and then he accidently ran to fast and hit himself from the wall.**_

 _ **"Idiot slow down." Aisha said.**_

 _ **Kyuuba Facepalmed**_

 _ **"Wait a second... We've seen that portal before" Chung said.**_

 _ **"Yeah i recognize that portal." Elsword said.**_

 _ **"Wait isn't that the Fairy tale portal you guys went in?" Leon said.**_

 _ **"That sure is" Aisha said.**_

 _ **"LETS JUMP IN!" Leon said.**_

 _ **"Wait, No! We don't know if it could do anything bad" Raven said**_

 _ **"Well we won't know if we don't try" Leon said**_

 _ **"Hes got a point Raven" Kyuuba said.**_

 _ **"IMMA JUMP IN NOW" Leon said**_

 _ **"NO!" Almost Everyone shouted except Elsword & Kyuuba.**_

 _ **"TOOO LA-" Leon said before he could finish.**_

 _ **"Looks like were gonna haft to go after him" said Chung.**_

 _ **" Come on in Guys!" Leon said with his head sticking out of the portal "**_

 _ **So They all jumped into the portal**_

 _ **"Hmm that is weird normally we'd be teleport-" Elesis tried to say but she got interrupted cause they all got teleported.**_

TO BE CONTINUED!

We will return with Chapters 1-10 for the first book! Than we will have Book 2 Chapters 1-10. There will be more than just Fairy tales this time some stuff that is close enough we might even have votes for it.!


	2. Book 1 Part 1

Once Upon A Elsword 2!

Book 1 [Wait alll of this again?!]

[Chapter 1]: Shreksword 5!? Why!?

So we last left off where Elsword & Friends got teleported!

"ed...darn it. i was trying to say something stupid teleporter." Elesis said.

"Huh where is everyone." Elesis said.

"Wait a second i know where this is going why!" Elesis said

MEANWHILE!

" D: I DONT WANNA BE SHREKSWORD CHANGE THE STORY NOW" Elsword said.

"NO" I(the writer) said.

"DO IT NOW OR ELSE" Elsword & Friends said.

"Alright fine fine." I said.

[Chapter 1 still] Burned(reference to the world's wurst movie Frozen).

Some kid was born with fire powers and blah blah blah blah blah his name is elsword blah blah..

MANY YEARS LATER AND STUFF.

"PLEASE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Elsword said.

"Too B- Waitt who r u again" Aisha said.

"WAIT A SECOND why did i even say that?! all i remeber is going into another portal and a time skip. The hell is wrong with you writer why did you do this to me?! also ...what do you mean who am i?" Elsword.

"Uh well um you see um well uh. I COULDN'T COME UP WITH A PLOT OK!" The Writer said.

"Well this was just weird. D:" Elsword said.

"please change the story" Aisha said

"Fine but it will be chapter 2 now" The Writer said.

"Fine fine." Elsword said.

Chapter 2 [PinocEve?]

"Uh the heck!? why am i not real and how come i can't speak" Eve said.

"Is this suppose to be some sort of copy of pinocchio?" Raven said.

"Yes" The Writer said.

"Then why did you make ours having no sense what so ever" Elesis said.

"YEAH HALF OF THESE ROLES AREN'T EVEN IN THE STORY!" Aisha said.

"Because i said so" The Writer said.

"than how come there is 3 fairies who grant "PincoEve"'s "Mother" a wish which makes "PincoEve" to a real "Girl" and "PincoEve" has really long hair and ends up being kept from her real parents cause apparently she was orignally real. AND Why is there a wolf & 3 pigs? That doesn't make any sense at all, i mean this isn't shreksword." Chung said.

"We might as well call it shreksword" Raven said.

"I have 2 Words for you guys "BECAUSE I SAID SO, SO DEAL WITH IT" The Writer said.

"FINEEEEE..." Everyone said.

Narrator: So everyone decided to go along with it and everyone had roles. here is a list

Pinocchio | Eve

The 3 Faries | Aisha | Elsword | Ara.

Wolf | Add

PincoEve's Mother | Elesis.

The 3 Pigs | Raven | Leon | Mikatakuzu.

The 3 Pigs names are(in the correct order)

Overly Serious | Wimpy | Rager

The Random Old Man who secretly sells PincoEve lots & lots of sugar. | Kyuuba

Prince | Chung

Anyways lets let the story play.

"ok lets get this wrapp-" Elsword said but mysteriously got interrupted.

5000 HOURS LATER

"UGH FINALLY ITS OVER" Elsword said

"NOW CAN WE GO!?" Mikatakuzu said.

"Nope" The Writer said.

[Chapter 3] Leon & The Eight Dwarves.

"What the hell Writer. Im a guy! change it!" Leon said.

Alright fine.

[Chapter 3] Eve & The Eight Dwarves.

"Much Better" Leon said.

"Wait why is there eight dwarves and not seven?" Eve asked.

"Everyone always forgets the eighth dwarf... Crazy" Add said.

"What about the ninth?" Chung said.

"Huh?" the writer said.

"Yeah ya know. Idiotic" Chung said.

"Oh yeah. Lemme fix that" The Writer said.

[Chapter 3] Eve & The Nine Dwarves.

"Seee much better" said Chung

Narrator: Now that the writer fixed everything we are going to start the story. Oh and btw here is the roles.

Idiotic | Elsword.

Crazy | Add

Happy | Leon

Sleepy | Mikatakuzu

Sneezy | Chung

Grumpy | Raven

Doc | Kyuuba

Bashful | Aisha

Dopey | Elesis

"Wait these roles don't even make any sense" Mikatakuzu said.

"Deal with it and btw since im the writer im gonna force you to deal with it" Writer said.

"None of it makes anysense Mika" said Leon

"Liar!" Mikatakuzu said.

"Whatever" said Leon.

"Can we please go on with the story" said Elsword

"Fineeeee" said Leon.

Soo eve found these nine dwarves when she was walking in the forest, their house was a serious wreck. Although she doesn't know who idiotic was but she was about to find out cause he was the one who made the house look like that from being so stupid. I mean Idiotic *cough* elsword *cough* is soooooo stupid

"HEY I RESENT THAT" said Elsword

"Shush Kiddie" said the Narrator

So Eve then knocked on the house but no answer she knocked again but a little louder then came over a dwarf.

"Hello" said Doc.

"Um yes hi i was wondering if you need any ha- wait harp uh? is this autocorrect or something?" said Eve.

"Um uh uhh just, noooooooo :3" said the narrator in a high pitched supicious voice.

"Whatever, anyways youur house is a mess, are you ok?" said Eve

"n0." said Dopey.

"wait wait wait hold on. I'm not doing this 80% of my lines dont even make sense." Elesis said.

"WELL TOO BAD DOPEY UR GUNNA DO IT AND LIKE IT UNLESS U DONT WANT TO GET BACK TO ELROIS AND ALL THAT" said the Narrator/Writer

"Ugh fine..." said Dopey

"Who the heck is at the door" said Grumpy.

"s0m3 r nd0m str ng3r." said Dopey

"I'm sorry what?" said Super Grumpy

"Ugh its these stupid lines, blame the writer/narrator" said Dopey.

"HEY GET BACK TO WORK" said the narrator/writer

"Fine" said Idiotic

"flim floom flim fil" said Crazy.

"I'm sorry, but whachoo! I mean what?" said Sneezy

"Hello, I'm Eve, also your house is extremely dirty, do any of you ever clean it" said Eve.

"Nooooope" said Idiotic

"Yes i do..." said Bashful

"Really?" said Eve

"Most of the time...some of the time... once and every awhi- ok no..." said Bashful.

"... ok..." said Eve

(See this is why i made Eve as the replacement for Snow White. cause it'd be eaiser for her to clean due to her nasod skulls or whatever they are.)

"Writer...SHHH...ssshhhhhh shush shush shush" said Grumpy

"Ok fine yeash" says the writer, whos alos pretty much the narrator

and so Eve cleaned the nine dwarves house up and after that they live happily ever not after they eventually died of how bad the house was and Eve got cancer. The End

"WAIT WHAT" said Everyone

Dont worry its only the dwarves that die not you guys

"Oh Phew" said most of everyone

except elsword.

"Wait what?" said Elsword

Just kidding

"Not funny" said Elsword

your right it wasn't funny it was hiliarious, oh and um portal  
"Wh-"' Elsword tried to say but was sucked in the porta...l

[Chapter 4] Shreksword 42

and so the 42th chapter of shreksword begins

...

the end

[Chapter 4real] Elsword Little

"WHY...WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME" Elsword cried.

"Becuz ur the main characterr duuuuh" The Writer said

"So!? D:" Elsword yelled.

"Ugh fine we'll change it" The Writer said

"Well personally i thought that was funny" Aisha stated with a bratty attutitititutututude.

"Shut it, fourth wall break is now off" Writer said

Chapter 4 Elsw Lil

"THATS STILL THE SAME THING D:" Elsword yelled.

"No nononono...it's not. This time it's Elsw Lil not Elsword Little." The writer said.

"Ugh fine." Elsword sighed.

Now let's begin the story, once upon a time there was a chicken...named Elsword...he wasn't an actual chicken.. he was just a coward. "HEY" Elsword said. "SSHH I'm trying listening" Aisha stated as she ate popcorn.

Uh okay... so anyways there was a Chicken, A Pig, A Duck, and an fish with a helmet.

The Pig's name was Aisha. The Pig was obese...even for a pig.

"HEY D: now it's not funny anymore" Aisha said.

"Yes it is. It's hiliarious...no...it's histerical" Elsword laughed.

...Ok now that they're quiet let's continue.

There was a duck his name was Eve. The Fish's name was Rena.

They were all friends, except the pig and chicken they were always fighting. Anyways the chicken would always say the SKY IS FALLING THE SKY IS FALLLING over and over again cause he was such a coward. "Hey!" Elsword said.

One day the sky did start falling but no one believed him. So he had to build a shelter for himself.

Mix the glue with the food coloring until the color is even throughout.

Pour the liquid starch into the colored glue mixture.

Stir and let it sit for five minutes.

Pull the putty out of the mixing bowl and set it on a paper towel. Knead the putty in your hands for five to ten minutes.

Than the Wolf started howling at Red Riding Hood's grandmother and got hungry so he ate the grandmother cause of impatience.

When Red Riding Hood got in her house, the wolf said "I'LL HUFF AND PUFF AND BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN"

"NO" The Obese Pig said

The wolf than blew the house made of sticks down. So the obese pig went to the house made of 1000000 LB Compacted Hay. The Cat said MEOW MEOW and than Marlin ate Nemo.

THE END

"Uh writer i think you got messed up with the stories" The Narrator said to the writer

"No i did not. it's a master piece an UNBELIEVEABL...oh...uh.. I GTG BYE NEXT STORY NOW :D BUT FIRST" The writer stated as he did something mean

Aisha is now an obeser pig and cant stop herself from eating junk food all day even if she wanted to

"HEY!" The Aisha said

D: "why did u call my the aisha!?" Aisha yelled.

"Hmm what can't hear you i have headphones" The writer said.

"Well personally i think it's funny" Elsword said in a mocking manner. (Hmm seems Elsword held a grudge)

NEXT STORY!

[Chapter 5] Finding Elsword

Characters:

Elsword:Nemo(but stupider)

"HEY NOT COOL WRITER" Elsword said

"Stop breaking the fourth wall" The Writer Replied

"Uh...you do realize you can make me stop breaking it" Elsword snarled. "Oh my bad" Writer replied

Elesis:Marlin

"That doesn't even make any sense" Elesis said

"Yes i do. Now be a good marlin and shut up" Writer said.

Chung:Dory

" ..." Chung did not say

Raven:The Three Sharks

"How in the world would i be able to play three sharks?" Raven said.

"Simple...I duplicate you but first i gotta dissect you" Said the writer

"Wait What NO DO-" Raven tried to stop the writer but it was already too late, the writer had dissected him and duplicated him, even though he could've just made it so that he automatically gets duplicated but than it wouldn't be funny.

Aisha:Deb(the crazy fish in the aquariam that nemo ends up in)

" Screw you" Aisha said.

"FOR THE 15TH MILLION TIME STOP BREAKING THE DAMNED FOURTH WALL" The Writer said...and so the fourth wall being breakable has been set to unbreakable for now...

Rena:Pearl(that annoying pink squid nemo hanged out with)

Eve:Bloat(Pufferfish...just because im running out of ideas)

Once upon a time there was an Clownfish his name was Elmo er uh no wait sorry mixed the names up, what i mean't was Moel...no that's still not write. Well the point is it's based off of finding nemo lets get on with the story.

So 2 Orange Clownfishes...wait no they are already orange...ugh lemme start over.

Once upon a time theres was a daddy fish and a mommy fish and when a daddy and mommy kis-...DAMN IT.

Once upon a time there was 2 clownfish, a father and a son. The son was named Elsword...or nemo...you know what let's just call him Elmo...yup let's go with that.

So Elmo and his father Elelin...eruh i mean Marlin yes. So Elmo was waking up his father "COME ON DAD IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL WHICH I'M PRETTY SURE I'M SUPPOSE TO HATE" Elmo said. "Eh...i don't feel like getting up...goto school by yourself...you're old enough." Elaemdrin said er i mean Marlin said. "But dad..." Elmo said... "YOU NEED TO PAY YOUR CHILD SUPPORT" Elmo added really loudly in a very demonic voice. "AAh! I'm up I'm up" said Marlin

So the two flew...i mean swam to the school... the teacher was an eagle ray apparently which i just looked up to find out what Mr Ray was. They had to end up taking a car because it took to long

"Time out" Elsword said.

"Hey i said no fourth wall breaking" Writer said

"Ok again, you could've just not let me done" Elsword said

"But Dude your almost 18 you should be old and responsible enough" The Writer said.

"BAHAHAHHAHAHAHDUIONWDDUANFIUSDJNVUUXAUNDFIOUWNEFIZNDFAW" Aisha laughed as she lost it.

"...OKKKK now that she's done laughing as i was trying to say. What the hell happened to those Oc things u had and how are we going to fill in the other characters" Elsword asked

"One. I killed em off. Two. Extras duh." Writer said.

"Mk" Elsword said

"Ok now thats taken care of... i'm turning off the fourth wall break. and now back to our story" The Writer said

So yeah the teacher was a ray, and ofc Marsis er uh i mean Marlin did not trust him as being a single and new parent, and a scared parent he wasn't sure about this guy.

"Ok here you mr ray, heres my darned child i don't want him for awhile, so im sending him off to your S.C.H.O.O.L" Marlin said.

Wait what thats not right, Marlin is a parent

Sore

Cats

High

Ooooooo pretty

Of

Lockup(basically a really crappy PRISON NAME)

"No daddy don't send me to there" Elmo said

"WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU I HAVE EARBUDS ON" Marlin said.

"NOOOO"

Welll huh...we wasted so much time trying to set things up for this story...and...thats it... Marlin just sends his child to an apparent school that was actually a prison...what happens afterwards? The Narrator asks.

WELLL You see...

"Can you three sharks help me find my dad" Elmo asked

"Nope but you surely can help us" The Three Sharks said syncly in raven's voice, in a very ...supiciOUS voice

"W-What?" Elmo puzzled.

"MEAAAL TIME" The Three sharks chased elmo down tthe halls...oh wait i mean down the bomb area. Elmo got eaten

THE END

"Nononoonnnonon I'm not done yet writer"' Narrator said

"Ugh fine" The Writer said

But however when Elmo got eaten, he fell into a new portal this portal sucked everyone in and allowed em to go into a new story

Chapter 6: Over the...not hedge if thats what your thinking INFACT.. It's OVER THE BIG FREAKING CHINA WALL...JK. It's Over The Elsword's redhead. Yup let's go with that

So let's see all you basically need to know about the characters is that Add is the bear, and the bear has become psychopathic and is out for revenge.

Elsword and friends trying to run away from Add The Psychopathic Enrage Bear, find a ...oh wait forgot Elsword doesn't really get to be in this story, except that his redhead is what they go over.

So Uh...Elesis and friends i guess...yeah sure let's also go with that. So they find a giant red head. They Climb over the redhead, to escape from the bear. The bear however is fast, so they barely make it to the top after that they see this amazing...hi tech city...however they have to goto weenie hut jr only cause they're not tuff enough. They tried to enter, even the bear...but sadly they fell on a couple of ice cubes and got boo boos and had to go GENERAL WEENIE HUT JR instead.

The high tech city was only for the more important anime losers wimpy guys like Some guy from this lesser known anime called Mushi-Shi , and some other guys...No wait i mean for MORE IMPORTANT ANIME Guys and Animes. Like Krillin, Yamcha...er uh i mean Goku, Vegeta, Luffy, Naruto, and a bunch of others.

(Quick Note if you're wondering i don't actually watch most of those anime, i only watch DBZ and Pokemon really. Only know the names cause i looked it up)

They refused to go over there however, 2 Demonish looking Guards forced em over...turns out it was Lu/Ciel whoever the hell that is. So they got forced into there and once you get in there, theres no way out. All these weenies started attacking them.

So Elesis and Friends decided to make a truce to the bear. The bear accepted. They attacked the weenies...and uh...actual weenies. There was so many of them. IT WAS ENDLESS!

About 200 Years...I mean 20 Years. I mean 20 Million Years. I MEAN 20 Weeks... Later. and...they weren't finished. So About another 10-20 years later they finally finished...i think. Lemme check to see if they did.

*Checks* Yup they did...Good thing once they exit this realm their ages reset back to the corrected age...hopefully the reset button doesn't break..."HOPEFULLY" ...

So after defeating the weenies, they entered general weenie hut jr, and had to go through thousands of levels, and finally got to order some ice cream and sodas...than they had to go through Millions of more levels.

"WHAT COME ON" All of them said.

Sigh... Alright fine Thousands of more levels and nothing less or more. Now they climbed the thousands and thousands of levels fighing off them damned weenies...and finally made it to the portal.

"YAY" they all said except elsword cause again hes just a giant redhead that isn't living during this story.

However it was a dud

"NO!" they said

Than they found the correct portal and finally made it to the new story.

Chapter 7 Open Season...but elsword is being hunted all the damned time

"Come on these last few chapters aren't even fairy tales, and why am i always the one getting the bad parts" Elsword asked

"Well personally i think it's a great idea!" Aisha laughed

"Says the annoying one." Elsword snarled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Aisha growled.

The two started fighting but ofc as usual...Rena stepped in again and seperated them.

SO Anyways the story starts in a forest with a deer...but the deer is red...cause hes covered in ***********

hey what was that for writer

Sorry Narrator this is suppose to be for kids.

But you already put damn and stuff in it.

Oh...well still blood is a little excessive

Kay.

Anyways... The deer had a red flecee...cause...he was like rudolph but not a reindeer nor ...a red nose. There was two of them infact that red flecee. a boy and a girl...they were twins...not. Infact they were just brother and sister. These deer were super rare and were always being hunted.

However one day they met a bear named Raven...which was kinda've ironic considering Canines eat Birds im not sure about ravens but still. Anyways this Bear was domesticated, which was bad but however either way he helped the amazing looking deer... Then he ate them! The END

"I thought this was supposed to be kid friendly as possible" Narrator asked

"Oh RIGHT! 4GOT" Writer replied

So the red fleceed dear accidently clogged the toliet, i dunno why he used a toliet, but okay. The Next morning the two red fleeced dear met an Squirrel...who was also named Raven...well his full name was McRavenzzy. This squirrel helped the two red fleece dear who apparently need speech therapy.

So he helped him hide from the big bad purple hunter, and the writer turned off fourth wall break even though the point of this fanfiction IS too have fourth wall break thats what makes it funny.

"Shush narrator and continue with the story" The writer said

Sigh...

So after the squirrel helped them, the Green Fleeced diarrhea... i mean the red fleeced dear went off their way. The eventually had diarrhea cause the joke i made oopsies. The Diarrhea ironically was blue colored. Anyways enough with the crappy low wit comedy jokes.

So they met a weenie dog named Mr Raveenie. Somehow his name was also Raven for short. They met a Blue Porcupine named Ravuddy. They met all kinds of animals to help them with something of Raven in it.. Eventually after 450 years...they died...but 445 years ago, they finally returned to their pack only to find out that they were dead...luckily they found the portal...which appeared on top of em so they entered.

THE END

"Uh sir, i don't think some of these are fairy tales" The Narrator said.

"I know I'm running out of ideas so i did the next best thing, dreamworks, pixar and disney. Which i guess techinally is somewhat fairy tale ish." said the Writer.

Chapter 8[ Elsword Inc...Uh no Monsters Elsword...hmmm no.. I GOT IT Elmo-nsters Inc. wait no...Uh who cares lets get on with the story]

Okay so there were two monsters a red one and a red one...no wait lets not do that again.

A Green one and a Black one...nah. A Purple one and a Purple one yeah...

The two were best buds and probably really ugly.

"HEY!" Aisha and Add said...knowing obviously that it was them...though add said it with a psychotic tone cause we all know he's psychotic...however in this story i control what happens.

The two worked at a place called Sesame street...II mean Monsters Unc.

Monsters Unc was the besst company in the world generating electricity. Purpler was one of the top scurers, Purplee was just starting out new.

The Company Owner was a big Spider who's name was Chug.

Chug chunged alot of water...wait no...i mean he chugged alot of water and sodas and stuff. He always smelled like oderant. Chug however was really an evil mastermind in disguised...

"Welp that wraps up this story" said the writer

Wait what N-

"Hey Folks the writer here sorry there is only 7 chapters and not 10. I was thinking of stopping it here and adding a part 2 to book one and than go on to book 2. Hope you enjoyed my hiliarious story. Cya next time!"

INSERT PREVIEW HERE.


End file.
